Barbwire Thorns
by AkiraUchihaFire
Summary: Akira, the experiment of the Soren clan, who is half dragon recalls her early life, and the life she has set in front of her. When the caged complicated life of the Rain Village out lives it welcome, she wants to live her life her way, she sets out to join the Akatsuki, not only discovering who she is but what it will take to learn to love again. ItachixOC for Mature audiences
1. Born of Fire

Some would say I was born out of the selfishness of the human race, others would say it was for a purpose of a higher calling. I say it was a bit of both, a power heist was the main reason, the sick, twisted ambitions of a father who wanted power, and was willing to sacrifice his children to get it. The mixing of a dragon and human had never been successful, until Rem. She was born an imperfect specimen of two perfect races, but she was a time bomb and they knew it. At only five years old she was locked away in a prison constructed to hold her. But that wasn't enough, The power hungry race needed more, and they tried again to combine the two, resulting in me. I was the perfected one, the perfect daughter of the two perfect races. Their excitement didn't last, they understood then with me, that they were playing with fire, and that they shouldn't have mixed the two species. My father was the head of the experimental unit and seen me as a threat, so at only a year old they locked me away with Rem, trying to cover up the mistake that they made. Rem was eight years old at the time and she along with the help of my poor mother who never wanted to see me locked away like this, raised me. Taught me how to walk, talk, use the toilet, and how to control my already developed chakra paths. Rem and my mother were my family and the only people I truly loved, and I did dearly.

One cold night the rain was pouring down, pelting off the roof and lulling me into a deep sleep, Rem discovered a way out of our prison, and took her chance to leave, leaving me behind. My mother stopped showing up after that and I was totally alone. I spent many days and night huddled in the corner of my prison my knees held to my chest crying that they left me, but I made the decision then that I would not let myself feel like this again, I would not feel again, I was stronger then what they reduced me too and I was going to prove it. I used all the strength I was born with and changed into my other half, a dragon. Blinded by my rage and grief that I was again abandoned, I burned that place to the ground. Exhausted from my change I collapsed in the grass outside my clans compound and I turned back into the tiny three year old I was and watched what I had done, with both horror and shame, not all of them were bad, but in one act of anger even at my age I had done unspeakable things, I listened to their screams and covered my ears closing my eyes and wished I hadn't done this and hoping that maybe now I could be free.


	2. Caged

The burning compound was ash when the Rain village anbu showed up, smoldering wood cracked and smoked and the sickening scent of burnt flesh tainted the air. The Anbu started cleaning up the disaster and putting out fires that still burned, that's when they found me curled up and fast asleep in the grass, he frowned all the files on Rem and I had been destroyed but the "birthmark" on my back told them all who and what I was, the "birthmark" was hardly a birthmark but a Dragon branded into my skin that was put on me the day I was locked away, so all would know the mistake my clan had made. The leader picked me up and brought me to the Rain Village where in the Raikage tower I was again locked up in the cells in the deepest part of the basement. When I woke up I was scared, I was in another cage and a man sat outside my cell watching me, I inhaled deeply smelling his fear of me and I was no longer afraid, his fear gave me power, but I was saddened by this, that me, little me could frighten him. "I won't hurt you." I said my voice hoarse and slightly broken. "How can you even say that after what you have done." Was his response and this I realised would follow me forever.

Years went on with much of the same, I was isolated and taken out like a dog, I smiled at people and they would grab their kids and walk away, scared at what I might do. When I turned five a sensai caught me playing with hand symbols, I was trying to cover my chakra with no success. She was impressed with me and for some reason kind and not afraid. One of the first who wasn't, although she seemed familiar I brushed it off there was no way I could know her, she convinced the Raikage to utilize me, make me a weapon harness me and we could become the strongest village. And yet another man fell to corruption of power. Although still held in the tower I gained more habitable accommodations, a small room with clothing a bathroom and bars on my window, but I had never had a window before so it seemed too good to be true. A week later at half the age of the other student I was plunged into the academy. They were scared of me and I of them, I had lived so long in isolation I didn't know how to interact with them, so I chose not to, I was quite spoke only when spoken to and had to learn to read and write.

As the months passed I had top marks in the class but was the most rejected. When it came time three years later for sensai's to choose their members the sensai who got me all of this chose me to be in her squad. As well as Dezu Hakashi and Sasukai Akamaru, I didn't know what to think, both boys were thirteen and I was only eight. We started easy learning hand to hand, I was getting good but it became Sasukai's goal to better me, and Dezu well he kept to himself, so I gravitated to him and he and I quickly became good friends. I started taking extra lessons with Tuma my Sensai to get my growling chakra under wraps, to mask it so that no one would know how powerful I really was. We also did exercises to control the dragon. Soon we were put into training sessions with the other teams to assess our progress, lucky me got paired up with Sasukai to fight, no holding back, this was my chance to prove exactly what I could do and what I was made of.

It started simple a few exchanged hit, I landed a solid kick to his ribs, he countered with a nasty punch to my gut. The people watching us grew more intrigued when we ramped it up. I was just dancing with him, not giving it my all at all, but he was and I knew it. So when jutsus came into it I got excited and decided to try now. He started with laying a trap, which I say from a mile away and sprung with a dopple ganger to bring him out of hiding. He was so smug when he come out, not knowing that I used my shape shift jutsu and turned into a bird and was now watching him from the branch above, I changed back and people gasped at me this young and strategizing this way. Sasukai smiled thinking he had won he stood on my dopple ganger and she smiled before she turned into a cloud of smoke, the look of anger on his face, I wish I could have taken a picture because this was priceless, I run through a series of hand symbols and said loudly "Dragon Fire, spit fire jutsu." His eyes got wide before a hailstorm of fireballs rained down on him, resulting in an instant KO. I jumped down and healed him before the medic ninja got to him, they were impressed with me, the commended me on my fighting skills and my healing ability before they took him to the infirmary to rest.

After that training exercise Sasukai was no longer hostile to me or Dezu, we all became the best of friends, which made my life more worth living, even though I was still caged. Before long the four of us had become a family, Dezu and Sasukai were my brothers and I would give my life for them, and Tuma she reminded me so much of my mother that it was hard not to love her. We were sent on so many missions it was hard to keep track for genin it was mostly D and C class, but they were proving to be too easy for my squad, as we learned to work together and use each of our advantages in a strategic way we were given and early promotion to take the chunin exam, we all passed and our mission upgraded to C and B class, two years later I was up for my Jounin exam, and two years after that I was promoted to head of the Rain Village Anbu and was now S-classed.

At only fourteen that is a lot to expect, but from the beginning I was to be a weapon, now they were using me, I created the new layout for the protection of the village, they thought it was fool proof. With this new life I was hoping now my living arrangement would change, and it did. Slightly. I was moved into a small house with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room, but nothing changed, there were bars on my windows and a titanium plated door that locked on the outside. This was my life, no matter how much I proved myself I was always a threat, somehow I was going to break out, and somehow I was going to be free, if it was the last thing I did.


	3. Freedom in False Colors

I spent a year as Anbu leader and was getting sick of being a puppet. So I was ready to leave. I met Sasukai on my way "home." "Hey Aki, you headed home?" I nodded not feeling like talking, sasukai was a jounin now and was 21, he grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder "I'll let you down when you talk to me little sister." I growled and laughed out "just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can be an ass, put me down." He chuckled "That's exactly what it means." I groaned and said "fine you win, yes I am going back to my dog crate." He put me down and said "Please don't do anything stupid, you know my father will have a heart attack." I gave him a look that made him raise his hands in surrender "alright do what you want, it's not like I could stop you anyway, besides you know if you run every village will be out for your head." I sighed stopping at my door "I was thinking of joining the Akatsuki, I still get to do what I love, be a ninja, but I also am free, I won't be put back in my pen like a zoo animal at night." Sasukai's eyes got wide after that speech "are you crazy! You then go in the bingo book, and you would be on our top hit list." "Yes but what do they really know about me huh? Only that I am a member of the Soren clan, I killed them, I am half dragon and I know this village better than the back of my hand, you really think the Raikage will play with that fire?" I said Sasukai sighed and said "your right, but just think about the people you will hurt in your wake, Tuma would never forgive you, and don't be too quick to sell your soul, sometimes it's not always what you expect." I lowered my head, he was right leaving would kill her, she was the closest thing to a mother I had. He picked my head up by my chin gently "just think before you leap, good night Akira." "Good Night Sasu." I opened my door and as I went in an Anbu showed up to lock me in for the night. Sasukai's father was the Raikage, I tried to ignore that fact because he was my brother, but regardless I needed to leave, I was going after the Akatsuki and I would talk to Tuma, make her understand then leave, forever.

Days later I caught Tuma heading toward the Raikage tower "Sensai!" I yelled out she turned and I caught up to her "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you have time." She smiled and said "Yes I do, what can I do for you darling." I lowered my head that word lacerating my heart "I am leaving the village, I am joining the Akatsuki, I can't live like this anymore." She was quiet for a moment then said in a soft voice "are you sure about the Akatsuki, they are criminals." I nodded "I can't change who I am, and everyone here thinks I am anyway, and I can't keep living like this, and they won't treat me like a wild animal but as the equal." I knew I hurt her but I had to start looking out for me.

That night I snuck out of the village using a dopple ganger to get locked up so they believed I was locked up for the night. I managed to find one of the members of the Akatsuki, I dropped down in front of him, at first he was surprised when I unmasked my chakra though his surprise turned to shock. I knew who this was from the bingo book, his unique appearance gave him away, his shark like face with razor teeth and gill plate shapes the top of his cheek bones under his eyes and his skin was a light blue color. Kisame Hoshigaki. A sly smile came over his face I growled at him "tell your leader I want in." He laughed and said "little girl, wouldn't last a day in the akatsuki." I said back "I bet I would, you and I both know standing here now who is stronger, tell him to meet me here in two days' time, I have something he wants." He laughed again and said "I might give you the benefit of the doubt, two days, you better be here." I turned and said with a wicked smile "Don't worry, I will be." I re-masked my chakra and headed back toward the village, they thought I was locked up so I took the opportunity and spent the night under the stars, this is the freedom to get it, and at this point, I would kill to get it.

In two days I was at the spot where we were to meet and the akatsuki showed up in full force, which considering they were hardly ever together was interesting to see, more than likely to discourage me from ambushing them, funny thing was that if I really wanted to I could change and tear them all apart, or at least try like hell. I unmasked my chakra and the leader smiled "Kisame said you were powerful, I will say honestly I wasn't expecting this." I lifted my head high and said "So am I in?" He gave a sadistic smile and said "Not so fast, he also said you have something I want, what could you possibly have for me?" I smiled the same sadistic smile "You want the Rain Village, I can give you the Raikage's head." Pein smirked "Prove it."

The bastard was playing with me, he wanted me in, I could tell, but he wanted me to prove myself, and he had the nerve to actually test me. I would never admit it to him but I delighted in someone standing up to me, and this proved why I needed to join the akatsuki. So I headed back to the village my gut sinking with every step, he was Sasukai's father, and I had to kill him and bring Pein his head. I just hoped I didn't get caught and Sasukai never found out. I headed for the tower noticing that the window was open to his room on the top floor of the tower, I used my shape shift jutsu to change into a hawk and flew up landing just inside I changed back and looked down on him sleeping my eyes glowing in the faint moon light. I started to bring my kunai down on him but stopped, stepping back and gritting my teeth and taking in a breath, I whispered into the darkness "Sasukai should you ever discover what I have done tonight, please forgive me." With that I plunged the kunai into his heart. After severing his head from his shoulders I packed it into a sack and turned into an eagle to carry it to the meeting place where Pein was waiting. I changed back and tossed him the sack, he glanced inside and gave a wicked smirk "Well done, I finally can take leadership of this outcast village. Welcome to the akatsuki Akira Soren." I raised my head and smiled, following them back to the base, on one condition I had to be knocked out until they could trust me, Kisame was given the pleasure of escorting me home, and I had a feeling this was going to be bad for me.

Kisame was one sick son of a bitch, he broke my left arm, right leg, my ribs, most of my fingers and dumped me on the floor of the base, a bloody mess, as anyone can imagine he rendered a new member useless so Pein was pissed. Kisame got what he deserved, I only wish I had been awake to give the blows. When I finally woke up two days later I was in casts I was starving and there was a sculpted naked back in my face, I jumped up trying desperately to get away and swore more than once, both because of the circumstance and holy hell it hurt to move. The man sat up and grumbled at me "Stupid girl, lay down before you hurt yourself worse." I growled "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He sighed exasperated with me "Jesus, just do it, Kisame thought it would be funny to beat the shit out of you, now you're my new partner so I fixed you, but it will be for nothing if you keep wiggling like that." It was then I realised who he was, the swirling sharigan eye gave him away, at only a year older than me it was the infamous Itachi Uchiha, the S-class missing-nin from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of fire.

I hated him so much. After being stuck at base a month to heal I come to realise he was rude, unsociable, demanding, obtuse and drove me to drink. We finally started going on missions, and although we got along well enough to complete a mission I still hated him. We were traveling to a small town just outside of Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand village in the land of wind. Pein wanted some information about the death of the last Kazekage and who was to be the new one, so we were to listen around and see what the town folk were saying. By the sound of things it was to be the kid who houses the two tailed demon inside him, which for us was both inconvenient and easy to get information on. It was ridiculous hot here so I rolled my black cloak up and stuffed it in Itachi's pouch, he glared at me and sighed, I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, this was going to be a long four days.

When we got back to base we found out Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki to go out on his own, Sasori was out of a partner. I headed up the stairs to Itachi and mines shared room, yes we shared a room, while the renovations on mine were being completed, because the workers were forced to do it not paid they were slow so estimation was six months. They did have to cut out a door into the bathroom though. I went in to get a shower and relaxed slightly and let cool water run over me. Sharing a room with Uchiha was like living with a mime, he was silent, and when he occasionally decided to speak it was usually single words. The thing about sleeping in the same bed as him though was that he slept in just his pants, so I would wake up and him shirtless would be in my face, one morning I woke up with him laying on me. I lost it and tossed him onto the floor, he moved so fast I never seen him and he was sitting on me straddling me holding my hands he growled low in my ear "Never do that again." Nothing scared me but that I will say put me on edge a little bit, so I started putting a big blanket down the middle of the bed, his half my half.

Thanks for all the readings, please comment and rate, and please give me some feedback I would love that.

Thanks Guys

A.


	4. Itachi's Point of View

**Itachi**

I can't believe Pein let her into the Akatsuki, never have more than ten members, he was planning something especially when he repaired me with her. I will admit she was good looking with shoulder length choppy layered light brown hair, a slight but muscular build, like she took what she did seriously, her pale skin was perfect, and her eyes, they were like pools of clear crisp blue water, like you could drown in them. Not that, that mattered, she was sarcastic as hell and annoying and pigheaded and she drove me absolutely crazy. To say the least I hated her. So besides this I had to share my room with her, and she thought that gave her permission to use my bed, I don't think so. So after she healed she thought she could literally kick me out of my bed? Like hell that was happening, but we came to a truce, we shared my bed and she stuffed a huge blanket down the middle so that we didn't touch, what a pain in the ass.

We finally got a mission and it was too easy, now I wanted to be back with Kisame, at least we got missions worth completing, this was fucking ridiculous, listening to gossip about Sunagakure's new Kazekage, who also happened to harbour the two tailed beast, which we were starting to capture, the others. Something I noticed about Akira walking around was she was weary of all the people. She seemed awkward and nervous, which made me curious about her, but I would never ask and I really didn't give a shit about her life.

She went to grab something to eat and I watched her again seeing her recoil from the man quickly like she was scared of what he was going to do. And other then her order she never spoke a word to him, just kept to herself. When she came back over I asked "What was that all about?" She gave me a confused look "What was what about." "You are scared of people." She snarled at me "I'm not scared, and it's none of your business Uchiha." Well fuck her too then, I try to be nice and it comes back to bite me. Go figure.

We carried on like this for a couple more months shooting insults at each other and then she started being nice, I guess she gave up being a raving bitch. We were headed to Amegkure or the Rain Village and she suddenly became really forthcoming "So…You know that if I go in here all hell is going to break loose right, they no longer have a leader and I am their biggest threat." I rolled my eyes "Hn." She sighed and added "They are why I am nervous around people, after having people lock you up and treat you like a rabid animal and keep you in isolation for more than half your life you really don't know what to expect from them, and they become your worst nightmare." I frowned. She finished the walk in silence, there was more to her then the arrogant outer shell she portrayed, she was broken and didn't know how to put the pieces back together, maybe befriending her wouldn't be so bad.

She pulled her hat lower on her head so her face wasn't visible as we walked down the street, everyone scattered except for one man at least 2 years older than myself, she whispered "Please don't notice, please don't notice." She winced when her name was yelled out and I was confused "Akira!" She turned putting on her tough face, and a wicked smirk as she dropped her hat on the ground. "Hello, brother." He walked closer and said "You're not my family, not anymore." He stared down at her and added "How could you betray you village like this?" She snarled "This was never my village, never my home, it was only ever my prison." He gave a sad look and said "What about Dezu, Tuma, what about me. We were a family." She growled and said "Times change, I am no one's family, I am alone." I frowned she was more screwed up then I thought.

After that encounter and we got what we went for she was unusually quiet on the way back to base, and I knew she was brooding. "You are in charge of your own life and can do what you want, he just needs to accept that you have found something better and they are no longer anything to you." She whispered "But they meant everything to me, they were my family, the only ones who weren't scared or hated me, the only ones to treat me like a person. I may not have betrayed the wretched village but I betrayed them." I frowned yet again today and suddenly I felt sorry for her, I couldn't hate her, all she was doing was looking to fit in, to not be a monster, and I was treating her like shit. I found myself telling my story to her "What no one knows about me is when I killed my clan…It was an order straight from the Third Hokage, he was worried about another ninja war and that Mandara Uchiha would start it, making my clan the first to attack, So to prevent it I was to kill everyone, but when I got to my brother I couldn't do it, he never did anything wrong, he lived in ignorance. So I made him hate me, to fuel him to be a strong, better ninja to avenge his family, to kill me. I made him hate me." She lowered her head "Your reason was more noble then mine. I was yet again abandoned by those who claimed to love me, so in my grief and rage I killed my clan, the people who made what I am. I burned them all to death." That was not what I expected her to say. She lowered her head and I picked it up by her chin "You did you had to do to survive, never beat yourself up over that, because it was you or them."


	5. Truth Revealed

**Akira**

So Itachi wasn't as bad as I thought, a couple more months had passed and we were friends I suppose that's what you could call it, I also gained a good friendship with Hidan, he was interesting had a mouth on him, jeez the guy could swear. He made me laugh though so I didn't mind. Itachi to me was just nice to be around, he was funny when we were alone and would have a real conversation with me, how ironic was that. So he and I got along great when we weren't acting around the others.

We were heading out on a mission and we were joking around to make the time pass, when we came a little too close to Orochimaru's new compound for my liking, I knew he was an ex-member, whom Deidara took his place, Lucky me was an added member and got a new ring with the symbol for dragon inlayed in it. We back tracked to get a wider birth just so we didn't get held up if we got caught, when something caught my attention in the trees I could hear someone's breath, smell there surprise and almost their rush of fear. I run for them, and threw them to the ground in front of Itachi, he realised who it was and backed off mumbling "This is not my fight." I looked and realized it was Rem. The sister who abandoned me to save her own hide. "Akira…is it really you?" I snarled at her "Rem, what do you want?" She circled around me and I didn't trust her so never taking my eyes off her I watched. "I can't believe your alive, when I went back to get you…the compound had been burned." I couldn't believe she was bullshitting me like this "I burned it, after you and my mother abandoned me, I got out myself and killed every single one of them." Rem reached to touch me and I recoiled and snarled at her "Don't touch me." "I'm so sorry little sister, your mother got me out and sent me to look for a home for you and me to live, after I left your father caught her and locked her up, I found us a home and went back to get you and everything was gone, including you." She was lying she had to be, because if that was true it meant I hated her for nothing. I could feel my dragon stirring, nothing had made me this angry since I was young and couldn't control it, but listening to her was making me slip, which meant Itachi was about to learn the truth about me. "You're lying." I growled at her. She shook her head "I thought you were dead too." I was losing it, there was no way this could be true I refused to believe it. She seemed to realise and had the nerve to say "It's alright baby girl, just calm down, you can do it." That just made it worse, suddenly I was back at being three years old and she was calming me when I would lose it, now it was just a memory that made my heart ache. I was so confused as thoughts raged through my head, I wanted her blood, but the rational part of me didn't, I wanted her to suffer as I had and again the rational part of me didn't. With all of this going through my brain I was doubled over in agony. Itachi stepped forward as if to help me and Rem shouted at him "Don't it's too late she will only hurt you and hate herself later." My bones grew and cracked in sickening loud pops, I grew in size and my teeth elongated and turned into jagged fangs, my incisors grew out longer and I howled in pain which come out as more of a garbled scream/roar. With a shake of my now massive head I shook off the last of my human skin and there I was a hundred foot dragon with a hundred and fifty foot wing span and a long tail with spikes on the end. My scales on my back and top side of my tail were red, the bottom black, my horns were a dim grey as well as the spikes down my neck and tail. My huge talon claws dug into the ground as I tilted my head back and let out a massive roar.

My focus was now on Rem, my ice blue dragon eyes glanced at Itachi, he wasn't scared but more fascinated and seemed a little saddened. Rem on the other hand was terrified and I drank in her fear, fueling my inner animal. She turned and run and I chased grabbing for her when Itachis strong voice belted out "Akira, don't." I stopped and turned to look at him although I was a dragon I was still me, I lowered my head and laid it on the ground in front of him he said to me "You and I both know if you kill her, you won't forgive yourself afterward." He was right. Rem kept running back to Orochimaru's compound and I realised the home she now lived in, she was his puppet. With all the adrenaline still pumping through me, it was going to be a while before I could go back to normal, and when I did I wasn't going to have any clothes as when I changed I tore them. So for now I contended with getting as far away from Orochimaru's layer as we could.

Once we were what I deemed far enough away I made use of my time being a dragon to try and teach myself to fly. Funny that I was a dragon my whole life and I didn't know how to fly. I extended my giant black wings and flapped the a couple times testing them, the trees swayed and creaked from the force of my flaps. I jumped and flapped hard, with no success I hit the ground hard and growled stamping the ground in frustration, Itachi just watched in amusement, I am glad he is enjoying this I thought before I took my tail and tripped him. He wasn't impressed I found it pretty funny and gave the equivalent of a laugh. I tried again to fly and this went on for a while with no success until I finally manage to get a half decent run and launch myself and flapped, and I actually stayed in the air. I flapped harder going higher, then tried to angle my wings to take me forward, and it actually worked. I was really impressed with myself. I flew around getting the hang out it then came back down and pile drove myself into the ground, not having the landing down yet, Itachi chuckled at me and I growled. Standing up and groaning shaking my head. That hurt. My adrenaline was down enough now that I was able to change back, which was just as painful as changing into it. I was back to myself laying on the ground my body would never be able to take the change like that and because of that I laid on the ground naked, cold and so exhausted I couldn't stand. Itachi walked over and wrapped me in his cloak picking me up and leaning me against a tree and setting up a fire for the night. He sat beside me and laid me so my head was on his lap and he rubbed my back, this friendship was turning into something else and I wasn't sure I wanted to investigate it quite yet, but right now I was too tired to think so I closed my eyes and the darkness took hold of my as sleep claimed me.

When I woke up Itachi was still under my head sleeping lightly against the tree, the sun was peeking up over the trees and bathed the ground in gold. I shifted and winced damn I was sore. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at me and smirking said "It's probably the nose dive into the ground your feeling." I smacked his leg lightly he chuckled. His cloak was still covering me and it smelled fantastic, like him, my wayward thoughts startled me, since when did I like him? I shook my head and sat up stretching and gritting my teeth against the pain, I hadn't changed in years so this was punishment for it. I stood up slowly and almost fell but Itachi grabbed me steadying me. I waved him away saying "I have to do this myself." He backed off slowly making sure I was alright and I walking around. "We need to get moving, we still have a good 5 hour walk to Iwagakure and we are burning daylight." Itachi was already ready to go but asked "You sure you wanna go still, you're wearing my cloak which is too big for you and have nothing under it." I nodded "I am goo come on lets go. Rem probably spilled her guts to snake face so I want to get out of this area." When in doubt put on a tough face and bully through. He knew I wasn't all right I could see it in his face but he didn't bother to argue with me which I liked. We kept moving and the farther we went the more my energy depleted by the time we got to the Hidden Stone Village I was exhausted all over again. I had to finish this though, call it proving to myself I could handle it, Itachi was not convinced "Sit down now." He growled out. I was not expecting that. "I am fine let's get going." He grabbed me around the waste and sat me down "Don't make me tie you up and leave you here, sit down and rest a minute, get some food into yourself then we will go." I sighed fine I wasn't going to win this. I sat there for a while and ate some little hold over food Itachi carried with him, and that made a difference. I stood up and stretched out "Alright Uchiha lets finish this." He glared at me, he hated the nickname I adopted for him.

That mission to get that scroll on the one tailed beast which was our first target, was a joke. There were no anbu guards in the Tsuchikage tower scroll room at all. We snuck in snuck out in record time. Switched the scrolls with a fake and were headed back to base. How pathetic was that.

When we got back I needed to go to bed, only Konan and Pein were at base so Itachi took the scroll to them while I went up to the room. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes for a minute or what I thought was a minute when Itachi walked in. I opened my eyes and he said "We have two days before we head for Kirigakure to meet with Kisame, he has locked onto Zabuza and Haku and they have something we need, so we are the re-enforcements, so rest up." I groaned and got up pulling on some clean clothes which consisted of a pair of my shorts and Itachi's black t-shirt because it was laying on the top of the dresser and I was too tired to dig through my half of it for my own. I went back to the bed cuddled under the fluffy black comforter and red satin sheets and passed out.


End file.
